La Verdadera Felicidad
by SunnyNara
Summary: En su antigua habitación en donde solía vivir en su juventud, Sai recuerda pequeños detalles de como se fue enamorando de su esposa y sobre el mejor regalo que ella pudo darle. Inspirado en el Manga 700 e.e Sai/ino/inojin. denle una oportunidad a esta pareja cannon ;)


**Hola *-* pues yo no quería ser menos después de leer el manga asi que... YOLO ... TODAS MI PAREJAS FAVORITAS SON CANNON! no se como me aguantaron aquí en casa con mis fangirleos nivel zeus xD **

**bueno queridos lectores, noté que no sirvo mucho para hacer historias largas xD así que aqui tienen un one-shot, o mas o menos el intento de uno con una pareja que no tiene muchos fics, yo quise hacerles uno solo por que me enamore de inojin *-* xD me enamore de toda la nueva generación! así que aquí les dejo un fanfic Saino, espero sus comentarios :3 **

**Los personajes de Naruto son creación de Masashi Kishimoto :3 yo solo soy una fangirl loca (ser loca no es malo xD)**

***las palabras en negrita y cursiva son ''dialogo''**

**Sin mas que decir...solo que espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Los trazos con el pincel sonaban al ser pasados por el lienzo blanco, la habitación estaba solitaria y carente de adornos. Se podría decir que era una habitación que traía nostalgia, mas no para él, para el joven pálido esta habitación le traía paz, recuerdos, aunque no de los mejores por que en esa habitación vivió la mitad de su soledad. Pero a pesar de todo también tuvo sus momentos de felicidad ahí... como la primera vez que la pintó.<p>

Ella simplemente llego a su casa con una sonrisa, él supo enseguida que era una sonrisa sincera, tal vez una sonrisa que ocultaba algún propósito pero sincera, esas sonrisas a él le gustaban.

La invitó a pasar y ella se sentó frente a él sonriendo casi impaciente cuando grito mas fuerte de lo normal. _**¡Quiero que me dibujes, Sai**__!_, dijo al borde de la emoción, el no supo como reaccionar al principio, en ningún libro leyó algo así, pero si ella se lo había pedido exclusivamente a él era porque tal vez valoraba su manera de pintar. El chico sonrió y asintió cortes mente. Esa fue la mejor tarde de su vida.

Ella posó junto a la ventana de la habitación mientras miraba hacia afuera, los rayos del sol que llegaban juguetonas a su cabello hacían ver a este como el oro refinado, Sai la miró embobado y se sintió mas inspirado que de costumbre. Los trazos de su silueta comenzaron a aparecer mágicamente, ni siquiera notó el paso del tiempo, solo importaba ella, por lo que creyó que fueron segundos se sintió en las nubes._**Eres preciosa**_, esas dos palabras brotaron de sus labios inconscientemente logrando con éxito un gran sonrojo de parte de la musa inspiradora, y sin pensar nuevamente en el rostro de la chica, delicadamente pintó un sonrojo y la obra, ya estaba terminada.

La chica se paró con los músculos entumecidos y soltó un leve quejido que hizo alarmar a Sai, puso una mano en su cintura y la sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que esta cayera de bruces al suelo. _**Estoy bien, solo que mis músculos se entume...**_

La rubia clavo sus ojos celestes cual cielo de primavera en la pintura fresca quedando impactada, no es que ella fuese tan superficial, pero ni siquiera al mirarse al espejo se había visto tan hermosa como en el lienzo.

Sai sonrió libre ante su propio recuerdo. ahora estaba solo en esa habitación desierta, la luz de la ventana entraba de la misma manera pero ya no estaba su musa, ya no era interesante esa ventana.

Cuando se atrevió a pedirle una cita, fue cuando supo realmente lo que le gustaba a una mujer en ese tipo de cosas. Todos sus amigos no tenían idea de como era una cita, pero su amiga si. Sakura sonrió amplia mente cuando supo las intenciones de Sai hacia la rubia, le ayudo en todo lo que pudo; le recomendó grandes lugares y caros restaurantes, flores costosas, perfumes caros y con olor horrible. Según la pelirosa ese el tipo de cosas que a su amiga le gustaba, pero sai lo encontraba innecesario...y así fue, innecesario. El la invito a su pequeño departamento, el mismo cocino, le regalo algunas flores simples y que para el eran preciosas y dignas de plasmar en un cuadro. Al ver su expresión de asombro sintió que su corazón iba a estallar, era un sentimiento cálido que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y al verla sonreír su mundo se derrumbo abriendo uno nuevo y mejor, un paraíso que podan compartir ambos.

La mesa ya no estaba, esas flores que le había regalado la chica las tuvo en su habitación hasta que se secaron y prosiguió guardándolas en un libro, ese libro aun lo conservaban. Pero Sai cerrando los ojos podía volver en el pasado para abrir nuevamente el baúl de los recuerdos.

Su primer beso fue tan inesperado, el era muy torpe y según Naruto el hombre debía dar el primer paso pero Sai no se atrevía, ¿y si ella se molestaba? no era un tema que se tome a la ligera, Ino yamanaka tenia su carácter, eso lo sabia todo el mundo, pero si se enfrento a los puños de Sakura, ¿por qué no arriesgarse?

Decidido la busco por todos los lugares en las que solía verla pasar todo el tiempo y no tardo mucho en verla caminar en su dirección con una sonrisa muy coqueta y sensual. La chica simplemente lo tomo de las solapas y le dio un corto beso dejándolo estático y sonrojado. Ella rió leve también avergonzada cuando sintió un jalón y luego los tibios labios del joven ambu sobre los suyos, ni siquiera notaron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en plena calle besándose, ¿y que importaba? Con un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos sellaron un pacto sin planearlo, algo para toda la vida.

El chico pálido se había enamorado de su musa, la pintaba cada vez que podía, algunas veces sin que ella supiera, pero eso le hacia feliz...feliz, un nuevo tipo de felicidad en su vida, se sentía completo, tanto que cada vez que le preguntaban por ino el respondía, _**la amo**_, con una seguridad y un desplante que derretía a la yamanaka, ese era su novio, su pálido e inocente sai.

_**¿Papá? ¿estas aquí?**_

Esas palabras lo hicieron volver a la realidad cuando frente a el vio a su pequeño hijo Inojin, rubio y de ojos como su madre, pero completamente igual a el en muchos sentidos, sonrió sinceramente mientras el pequeño se acercaba y miraba el cuadro que su padre estaba pintando.

Ese niño fue la felicidad mas grande después de haberse casado con Ino, jamas pensó que algún día el también tendría una familia, ese pequeño ser fue una bendición en su vida. Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez lloró de felicidad logrando que el corazón de Ino se derritiera como chocolate al sol de verano, la primera vez que lo escucho llorar sintió que su corazón se apretaba y corrió a socorrerlo, supo en ese momento que lo protegería con su propia vida. Protegería a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo, ninguno de los dos pasaría todo lo que el tuvo que pasar, ni Ino y menos su pequeño inojin.

Y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado con un semblante de admiración hacia su dibujo, Sai le revolvió el cabello y lo acerco a si para darle un pequeño abrazo. _**Tu lo harás mejor que yo, inojin.**_

La puerta sonó con un pequeño chillido ya que la madera estaba antigua, y por la puerta entraba esa mujer, su mujer y madre de su hijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. _**Con que ahí estaban**_, susurro ino con alegría para situarse al lado de su esposo quedando maravillada con el dibujo, provocando que una pequeña lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Sai la acerco y la hizo sentar en su pierna derecha , el pequeño inojin se sentó en la pierna izquierda de su padre y juntos, los tres como una pequeña familia, admiraron la pintura, en donde ellos mismos tomados de las manos caminaban por un bello lugar, con una verdadera felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es to...esto es to...esto es todo amigos(?) xD okay eso fue peor que saludar como barney xD espero les haya gustado y por favor comenta si te gustó y si no te gusto comenta tambien xD los comentarios siempre son una ayuda *-*<strong>

**sin mas que decir nuevamente me despido, adios :3**


End file.
